The Stereotype Song: How it came about
by Infinite IceFire
Summary: The stories behind the lyrics of The Stereotype Song, by Ray William Johnson, Hetalia style! Sucky summary... but the story is better! Please R&R! Rated T for some language and slightly inappropriate material.
1. Japan

A/N: Okay dudes, this is my very first Hetalia Fanfiction, so no flames please! Please note that English is not my native language (if you are wondering, Chinese is), so excuse me for any bad grammar, okay? Constructive criticism is welcome!

And now, onward with the story!

**The stereotype song: how it came about**

**By Infinite IceFire**

**Part 1- Japan **

_I think I love you more_

_Than the Japanese love tentacle porn_

_And we shall d-d-dance to these stereotypes_

"Japan?" Germany frowned as he walked down the silent hallways, searching for the Asian country. This was uncharacteristic of the small Japanese man. He was never late for morning training. Well… except for that one time he was excused from having an outing with all his siblings. Germany still could not forget that haunted look on Japan's usually stoic face when he returned. Heaven knows what had happened to put Japan into such trauma.

"Verdammt, vhere is he?" Germany mumbled as he pushed open door after door, frown becoming more and more pronounced after each empty room. He scowled deeply as he stood in front of the last door. If Japan was not inside, he was giving up and returning to training. After all, he was already late. Italy would probably already be slacking off, picking flowers and perhaps sleeping off precious time. With a small growl, Germany pushed open the door and found Japan sitting on the floor, his eyes glued to the TV screen in front of him.

"JAPAN!" Germany hollered, eyes flashing. Slacking off training to watch television? Wait till he gets Japan onto the training field…

Japan jumped up, alarmed. His brown eyes widened as his face turned scarlet. Had Germany seen what he was looking at? If he had… Japan gulped. He will have to commit seppuku. He cannot live with that kind of shame…

"Japan, vhy on earth are you here?" Germany barked, glaring at the furiously blushing Japanese man.

"Gomen-sai Germany-san. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me… gomen-sai…" Japan apologized rapidly as he bowed 120 degrees, wincing as his back creaked.

"I am disappointed, Japan. How could you sacrifice training time to vatch… vhat is zat?" Germany's eyes widened as he finally realized what was going on.

Holy crap.

Germany turned the same shade of scarlet as Japan, both resembling the overripe tomatoes Romano was always munching on. He knew Japan liked erotica, but… this? It was nothing short of the things he always… Germany blushed even redder, if that was possible.

"Vell… get dressed… I'll see you on the training field… later…don't you dare try… to disembowel yourself…" Germany muttered, ducking out of the doorframe as fast as he could, leaving behind a very, very red-faced, shamed Japan, the TV still blaring tentacle porn…

*End of Part 1*

A/N: Yay! First chapter done! Please R&R, and look out for the next part: India unexpectedly turns up at the world meeting, sparks will fly!


	2. India

A/N: Ouch… my arms hurt. I've been playing baseball (my co-curricular activity) for 4 straight hours. Excuse me for any bad writing, that's because of my arms shaking…

Anyway! Important notice. Please read this before continuing with the story. I am a very random person with plots coming in whims, thus the later parts will be completed in random verses. I'm sorry, but I had the worst writer's block thinking what to write for America. There really isn't much to say about HIM.

Anyway, sorry for the long author's note. And now, onward with the story!

The stereotype song: how it came about

By Infinite IceFire

Part 2: India

_Let's come together and live in this world_

_Like the unibrow on an Indian girl_

_And we should d-d-dance to these stereotypes_

If you had looked into the window of House 84 in Hetalia W- Village one day a few years ago, you would have been able to see a dark-skinned brunette holding a bottle and grinning wickedly.

India smirked as she brandished the large bottle of eyebrow-gro. "To hell with England and his infernal teasing! With this brand new formula I have created, I will have beautiful eyebrows in no time at all! Just imagine that look on England's face when he sees me again!" India cackled, swabbing a piece of cotton wool with the thick brown liquid. She applied it across her sparse eyebrows, gasping as the burning sensation hit her. _It will be worth it_, she told herself as she gritted her teeth, imagining the look on England's face when she turned up with beautifully arched eyebrows instead of the thin, scraggly ones she currently had.

A triumphant smile tugged at the girl's lips as she drifted off into the realm of dreams.

England stared.

No, scrap that.

The whole world stared. Literally.

Standing in the hallway was a smiling India, bangles jingling on her wrist, sari long and flowing. India never wore those sorts of things to a World Meeting. That is, when she bothered to attend them.

But that was not what drew their attention.

It was her forehead.

India laughed. "Speechless, aren't you all?" she sneered, glaring rather pointedly at England, who strangely seemed to be having a convulsive fit. The hall was absolutely silent.

India smirked again as she sashayed to an empty seat.

The World Meeting was unusually quiet that day.

Even more bizarre, once America announced the end of the Meeting (in a rather muffled voice), every single country but India grabbed their coats and tore out of the hall. Leaving a baffled and confused India behind.

"What's with all of them?" she wondered, as she walked out of the deserted hall.

The Allies barely made it to their headquarters.

Once they were in the soundproof secret meeting room, England triple lock the door.

The Allies stared at each other.

And they burst into uproarious laughter.

"Oh… my god. Did you… see that?" England choked, holding onto the doorknob for support as he guffawed.

America was giving new meaning to ROTFL as he literally had a laughing fit on the floor. "That. Was. Just. EPIC!" he declared after much difficulty.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon…" France snorted, replaying that priceless moment when India had burst into the Meeting.

"India is very funny, da?" Russia giggled childishly.

"What's more, panda and I got pictures, aru!" China held out a small camera as the nations crowded around it.

Their faces soon stretched into sadistic grins as they all thought of the same thing at once.

Blackmail.

America was the first to speak.

"Okay dudes, we've all had a long day. I suggest we get a good night's sleep and tomorrow, we can have a meeting to discuss… some _fun_ stuff." The nations all smirked again at the implication as they parted ways, each holding a different photograph.

No one, however, noticed a spare photograph float under the table, never to be found.

A picture of India, with a unibrow resting on her forehead.

Oh, the countries were _so_ going to enjoy it.

*End of Part 2*

A/N: Hooray! Hope you guys liked it! Watch out for the next part: Ireland and China gets high at a bar… this can mean no good…


	3. Ireland and China

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. This is partly because I'm Chinese, and I know how crazy people in our country drive. Honestly, Singaporean drivers are like tame mice next to them Chinese ones.

Part 3- Ireland and China

The two nations stumbled out of the bar, grinning stupidly and holding onto each other for support.

"Man, did'ya see that gal down there?" Ireland slurred, awkwardly making his way to the car parked nearby, an arm slung around the Oriental nation's slim shoulders. He had gone on a drinking trip with China down at the local bar, and ended up getting way to many pints down his throat that he should have. "She's hot, ain't she, eh, mate?" he laughed, and stumbled.

China caught ahold of Ireland just before he crashed to the ground.

"Aiyaa… you're drunk, aru! Didn't I tell you not to drink so much?" he chastised, his chronic big brother complex emerging even though he was quite tipsy himself. China grunted as he pushed the much heavier Ireland into the backseat, before seating himself in the driver's seat of the Maserati they had borrowed from an extremely irritated America for "interrupting me from getting past level 2,397 on my super cool game!". "Guess I'll have to drive, he muttered, engine starting with a roar.

Nearby, bystanders were watching, horrified, as the car China drove pulled out of the parking lot with a crazy maneuver only he could manage.

They had heard of the rumors of how bad drivers Asians, especially Chinese ones, were.

Well… they were totally correct.

#Hetalia#Axis#Powers

Moments later, the bright red Maserati was streaking down the busy streets of London at nearly 230mp/h, leaving behind a trail of dust, wrecked cars and many a traumatized Londoner in its wake. The night was pierced by loud screeches as the streak of red tore down the streets, a scarlet terror on four wheels.

#Hetalia#Axis#Powers

England sighed. He knew he should not have let Ireland down to the bar with China. Both cannot tolerate much alcohol, and heaven knows what would come of it… England shuddered at the thought. What if a drunken Ireland was behind the wheel? He was famous for being out of control when drunk. Or, God forbid, a drunken _China _was driving? England gulped as his throat turned quite dry. He took a road trip with China once, and the memories of that ill-fated trip still haunted his dreams.

The minutes ticked by.

England tapped his feet irritatedly, glancing at the clock every so often. When were they coming back, dammit? He was just about to reach for the phone when the door was flung wide open. In stumbled Ireland and China, dust and dirt caking their faces, hair and clothes. England suddenly had a feeling of dread clenching his heart.

"Where have you been, you wankers?" he snapped as he closed the door behind them. "And what happened to your clothes?"

"Oh, nothing much, England. Ya know, just the usual pint, and home it was. Oh, the gals over there were really sexy…" Ireland sighed, a dreamy look on his face. England facepalmed. This was so… Ireland. Oh, what can he do with that idiot of a brother of his?!

"Please don't tell me you were the one driving, China," England thought desperately. Unfortunately for him, however, God seemed to want to play a cruel joke on him…

"I did drive!" China bobbed his head enthusiastically. "I was driving nice today! I only ran 36 red lights, knocked down 42 pedestrians and damaged 17 cars! Isn't that great?" he chatted happily, oblivious to the horrified expression on England's face.

"And…and what happened to the Maserati?" he whispered, heart pounding.

"Oh, that babe?" Ireland grinned. "Just as America requested. Good as new!"

Somehow, England felt that it was quite the opposite.

He was right.

England stood, speechless in front of what had been a glorious racecar, so streamlined and elegant, the envy of the crowd. But now…

Dear me.

Covered with dust, dirt, scratches ranging from tiny ones to that which resembled the claw marks of a bear, bumps covering every inch of the metal, one light damaged beyond repair…

That night, a despairing scream tore through the silence of Hetalia W- Village. "GOD SAVE US ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

*End of part 3*

Ahahahahaha… I'm so cruel! Please R&R, and tell me who you want to be done next!


	4. Korea

A/N: People, there is a reason why this is rated T…

Coming up: Korea and his, uh…

Sorry… I'm super tired today. SECONDARY SCHOOL SUCKS

**Part 4- Korea**

This incident happened a long while ago, but the effects it brought about still lingers. It all happened the day Korea went to the sauna…

**#APH#APH**

"OHMAIGAWD this is so sexy!"

The scream rang through the Hetalia W- Sauna. There was no doubt of who it came from.

"Ve- Hungary's reading yaoi in the sauna again, isn't she?" Italy scooted closer to Germany, who blushed and shifted uncomfortably. He really needs to cut down on the amount of hardcore BDSM he was watching…

"I know I should not have lent her my newest copy of 'Yaoi Heaven for all Otakus'…" Japan sighed.

"Aiyaa… Hungary's so loud, aru! Can't she at least control herself for a while, aru?" China remarked, irritated.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon…" France grinned at the thought of what Hungary was looking at, two trails of blood running down his front as England shot him a disgusted look.

Meanwhile, as the nations chatted, an Asian nation joined them in the sauna, unseen and unknown to all. Of course, nobody noticed him unknowingly walking towards the private saunas, unaware of what was about to happen that still shames him till this day…

**#APH#APH**

"Ahh… those public saunas are so annoying. Too many loud people for my liking, Da-ze!" Korea declared as he made his way to the private sauna, his ahoge bobbing in agreement. "Private ones are so much better!"

Korea blatantly ignored the sign on the sliding door that said "RESERVED", pronouncing the person in charge of changing the signs was slacking off again.

Well, that was one mistake he would live to regret…

**#APH#APH**

Hungary wiped away the pool of blood on her chest, eyes still intently following the strips of yaoi manga on the magazine in front of her. God, where did Japan get hold of such priceless stuff? She should ask him someday to grab a ten-year subscription. It did not matter even if it cost the earth. To Hungary, any good yaoi manga was worth as much money as she had to offer.

She, of course, did not hear the sliding door creak open…

**#APH#APH**

"Ah, so the sauna has already been prepared, da-ze? Well, I totally deserve it, seeing that saunas originated from Korea, da-ze!" Korea smiled as he slid the door open.

What he saw nearly made him scream out loud.

Hungary.

In nothing but pink frilly underwear

Korea could feel the blood trickling down his face onto his chest as he stared. Hungary, bare, laid out for his eyes to feast on. Hungary, the aggressive, manly nation who actually was a girl. Hungary, fangirl of yaoi, wielder of frying pans, deliverer of justice. Hungary…

He did not see her turn until it was too late…

Uh-Oh.

**#APH#APH**

Hungary was tempted to march up to Korea and strangle him.

How _dare _he perv on her while she was in the _private_ sauna, dammit? It's not called "private" without a damn reason!

A vein throbbed in Hungary's forehead as she gnashed her teeth, hands twitching for her XXXXXXL concrete-steel enforced, battle-quality frying pan. One hit, and it will be game over. The secret will never be leaked.

But then she stopped, as an evil plan took shape in her head.

Hungary's mouth twitched into a malicious smirk.

Korea was truly going to pay.

Grabbing the nearest towel she could find, Hungary wrapped herself with it and rushed out of the backdoor with a parting hiss-"Today will be payday, Im Yong Soo!"

Oh, she was going to enjoy it.

**#APH#APH**

Korea stood, dazed and grinning. He had done it. He had finally seen Hungary's breasts, a feat which no other nation other than Prussia at the height of his power has achieved.

But somehow, something in the back of Korea's told him that no good will ever come of this… which he will find out very soon.

The hard way.

**#APH#APH**

Hungary smirked as she tapped "send" on the email. By the end of the day, every single nation would have received the mail. Every nation will now know Korea's little "secret". He would have to live with it for as long as he lives.

Hungary sighed as she leaned back on her revolving chair. Today has been a rather productive day. Now, all she needed to do was to wait until tomorrow… when the real show begins.

**#APH#APH**

Korea skipped to the world meeting, humming a K-pop song. It had been yet another wonderful day for the Asian country. Well… that was, before he was bombarded with a crowd of nations right after he made his presence known…

"KOREA! Is you dick really small?!"

"Korea, this is certainly… surprising."

"AIYAA! My brother's penis is not small, aru!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon… shall we find out, Korea?"

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Korea, maybe you need to eat more pasta, ve!"

"Everybody shut up!"

"I'm not sure, Kumafujo…"

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada…"

"Kesesesesesese! Nobody will ever beat my awesome five meters!"

Korea uttered a choked sob as he looked around wildly, eyes widening with hurt and despair. How did anyone find out? How? Tears glistened in his big brown eyes as he fled the World Meeting, screaming profanities in Korean and swearing revenge on whoever spilled his secret.

Amidst all the chaos, one certain brown-haired, green-eyed nation sat back in her seat, a triumphant smile on her face.

Nobody ever messes with Hungary.

Not in a thousand years.


	5. Scotland

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, I'm so, so busy. It's true. I've got 5 or 6 projects up and coming and it really sucks. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't know when I'll post again… T.T

Part 5- Scotland

I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep…

They hump sheep...

They hump sheep…

Scotland slammed open the door to his house moodily. It had been a particularly bad day for the nation, with his irresponsible brothers Ireland, Wales and England having a pint too much and giving him a massive headache. "Go bile their 'eads, all of 'em," Scotland grumbled, tossing his hat down and collapsing on the couch as his pet sheep, Lassie, trotted in. Scotland eyes immediately brightened as Lassie nuzzled him as a greeting. "Oh Lassie," he sighed, resting his aching head on Lassie's soft, woolly back. "It's sae annoyin', yer know, 'em bawbags. Why can't I be related ter tha' Canada or sumthin', yeh?" Scotland babbled on and on, trash-talking as Lassie merely blinked her large brown eyes at him. As he pointlessly talked about how stupid all his brothers were and how other countries were so much better, Scotland could feel his head growing heavier and his eyelids drooping… Lassie's wool felt so soft… so warm…

XXX

Wales frowned as he knocked on the door of his brother's door. This was certainly unusual. He knew that Scotland was home, but why wasn't he answering the door? Usually he would already be dragging Wales in and cussing in his native slang. Behind him, Ireland and England hovered around, occasionally throwing him a snide comment like "just give up already" and "don't waste our time". They certainly were not keen on an apology, unlike Wales who genuinely felt guilty about annoying the hell out of Scotland.

"Oy Scottie! Open the bloody damn door, I know yer inside!" Wales yelled, finally losing his patience after another fifteen minutes. Ireland and England had already left, after declaring that Wales was "Wasting their precious time". Now, Wales just felt like agreeing with his brothers, however much reluctant he was. Still, there was no answer.

"That's it, Scottie! Yer goin' down!" In a fit of anger, Wales slammed into the door with his body. The impact sent both the door and Wales crashing down in a cloud of dust, splintered wood and swearing. Coughing and swearing, Wales got up, cradling his bleeding left hand. His brother was so going to pay for this…

When he saw where Scotland was, however, his jaw dropped.

After a few seconds, Wales grinned evilly.

Scotland better start writing his will.

XXX

"Git tae fuck off me, yer dickheeds! Tis' yer deathday, yer bags o' shite!" The expletives came from a very, very mad Scottish in a World Meeting a few days later.

"Aiyaa! Calm down, aru!" China shouted, pinning Scotland down onto the floor with surprising strength. It unnerved everyone to see how strong China really was despite his petite frame.

"Let go o' me, yer fuckin' bastard!" Scotland growled as America walked up with three-inch thick ropes. "Too late, dude! The hero's here!" America announced before tying the irate Scottish up. "By the way, I never knew you were into humping sheep, dude!"

"Shut tae fuck up! If there's a sheepshagger 'ere, it's fuckin' Wales!"

"No it ain't!" Wales smirked, holding up a photograph. It depicted Scotland sleeping soundly on top of Lassie, which unfortunately looked like he was humping her. "You can't lie ter this, lad!"

Scotland exploded into another torrent of swear words which would have made even Romano proud. Meanwhile, the whole world (literally) was in chaos…

"Ohonhonhonhonhon…" France smirked, perverted thoughts running through his head as he thought of all the things Scotland (never) did with Lassie. England and Ireland were giving new meaning to ROTFL, not even bothering to quarrel with France. Germany was, as usual, shouting for everyone to shut up and maintain order. Japan was nosebleeding furiously as he drew his newest doujinshi as fast as possible while attempting to take photographs. Italy and Greece, however, were oblivious to whatever was happening as they enjoyed their siesta…

Snap.

The ropes fell off Scotland as he advanced on everyone, a murderous light glinting in his eyes.

All the countries gulped.

"I suggest we run…" America whispered.

"I agree…" England mouthed, staring at his brother fearfully.

"RUN!"

And thus, in the last rays of the setting sun, Scotland could be seen madly running after everyone with a horsewhip in his hand, promising revenge as the nations took cover from his wrath…

That was how Wales, England and Ireland found themselves in a hospital, covered with bandages about a week later.

*End of Part 5*

Please R&R! Tell me you want to be done next!


	6. OMG I'm so sorry-author's note

Hi everyone! Just want you to know that I'm not dead yet. Some of you required Italy's bit, so... Italy it will be! But... err... this is embarassing. What does the Italian part in the song mean? Please post a comment maybe? If you help, you will be rewarded with my longest chapter yet! Please help me... I'm sorry for making all of you disappointed, but my English sucks. Till we meet again! -Ice 


	7. Italy and Romano

**A/N: I'm surprised. Why hasn't anyone given love to my other one-shot yet? *sulks* Go check it out now, or meet the Devil! (kolkolkolkolkol) Nah, just kidding! But please check it out 'kay? WARNING: IF YOU SHIP NICHU DON'T READ IT.**

** Now: Germany and Spain gets baffled by their favourite Italians' strange behaviour… rated T for a damn reason…**

** I don't own Hetalia. If I do Singapore will be an official character.**

** Part 5-Italy and Romano **

**And those creepy Italians **

**Who think they're smooth **

**Mama mia!**

Germany woke up with a splitting headache. "Verdammt…" he groaned as he struggled up, the whole room spinning before his eyes. He must have drunk too much yesterday…

"And I vas only finishing ze 1324th mug…" Germany mumbled as he stumbled off in search of an ice-pack to put on his head. It was going to be a bad day ahead, he thought.

Germany just jinxed himself.

He was totally right.

XXX

Germany was rummaging around in the first-aid kit for some painkillers when he heard the door opening. He knew who it was immediately.

"Vhat is it Italien?" he said without looking up.

What he didn't expect was a pair of hands encircling his waist.

Germany immediately dropped everything in his hands and turned scarlet. "V…Vhat are you doing?" he managed, trying to pry the pair of hands off his waist. It just felt plain weird! It might be just too much BDSM porn, though. The headache made it impossible to think straight.

"Germany…" the person in question froze. It was Italy's voice alright, but it sounded alike yet different at the same time. Gone was the childish happiness, the blissful innocence in the voice. Instead, it was replaced with a note of… seductiveness? Silkiness? Germany could not decide. His pounding headache made everything fuzzy.

Germany managed to get Italy's hands off his body. Crossly, he turned around, ready to grab the Italian by his collar and give his a piece of his mind.

Holy shit.

Italy was dressed in a pink frilly French waitress skirt that didn't even cover up his thighs. Lacy black leggings went all the way up to his knees. A white rose adorned his warm reddish-brown hair. Germany could not help but blush even more as his eyes unconsciously travelled down to Italy's lower regions (ohonhonhonhon).

"Like what you see, Germany?" Italy whispered, cat-stepping one step closer to Germany, forcing him to move backwards. His headache had magically disappeared, his icy blue eyes wide. If Japan had been there he would have taken at least 100 photographs of the priceless look on Germany's face.

"S…stop…" he managed, pushing Italy gently backwards. "You must be ill. Here, let me take your temperature." He reached for the thermometer in the abandoned first-aid kit on the ground.

"I'm not sick, Germany," Italy grinned deviously as he took a step closer to Germany, swaying his hips. He kneeled down, grabbed the thermometer from the stunned German's hands and tossed it out of the open window with an easy grace.

"Vhat ze hell are you doing, Italien?" Germany burst out, eyes now flashing with rage. "Are you out of your mind? Vhat is wrong vith you today?!"

Instead of cowering in fear like he would have, Italy merely smiled not-so-innocently. "I'm not out of my mind, Germany…" he purred seductively, smirking at the German's dumbstruck expression. "Just admit it. You like what you see… and you want a lot more." Italy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Germany spluttered indignantly in denial.

"Nein!" Germany finally screamed (albeit in a very manly way-not!) as he scrambled towards the door, slamming it open. "Was zur Hölle ist passiert?!" he shouted before running out in only a tank top and shorts, with an Italian in a short skimpy dress chasing after his calling, "Come back Germany! I know you want me!"

XXX

"Buenos días, mi pequeño tomate!" Spain called happily as he shuffled down the stairs, stretching, unaware of what was awaiting him downstairs.

He expected to be greeted with a snide comment, a rude remark, curses or even a headbutt.

What he did not expect was to be pinned to the wall by a certain Italian.

"Ehh… what are you doing Roma?" he asked nervously as he stared into the golden eyes of Romano.

"Come on, Spain!" Spain gaped in disbelief. Was Romano begging him? Him, Spain, whom Romano treated as nothing other than yet another annoying bastard? Things were not looking too good… maybe he should start calling the tomato delivery trucks in.

"Spain! I'm feeling so lonely! Lets-"Spain gasped loudly. Even he, the country of passion, would never talk about such things so openly! Things were getting out of hand.

"Please? With a tomato on top?" Romano put on his best moe face. Spain could already feel a nosebleed coming on. But what he was asking for-?

"R-Roma…" He started, but was quickly cut off by an over-energetic Italian jumping up and down, his curl bouncing along with him.

"Yay! Spain said yes! Now lets-(A/N: The following section has been edited out for the reader's imagination to fill in ;P)!" Spain was panicking. Even France would not go that far! What has happened to Romano?

"Let's go to the hospital first, Roma! I think you're either poisoned or possessed!" Spain said worriedly, reaching for his coat on the table.

"Huh? But I don't want to go… I want to-"Spain finally cracked under his terror and sheer confusion.

"Alguien me salve! Romano se ha vuelto loco!" Spain wailed before tearing down the streets at Mach 2, with Romano hot on his heels.

XXX

The countries knew something was wrong. Two nations, Germany and Spain, calling a world meeting at the same time? Things were definitely wrong. Usually Spain would be trying to postpone the meeting for as long as possible! Even Germany, as OCD as he is, would follow the World Meeting schedule! Something wasn't right.

What made the countries even more uneasy was the haunted look on both nations' faces. Even Japan got freaked out, which made the countries downright terrified. Japan was scared? The world must be ending!

The hall was hushed for the first time in many, many years. Even America had a grim expression on his face. Even Belarus was sitting quietly in her seat. Nobody moved or spoke for a few moments.

Germany broke the silence first.

"This emergency World Meeting has been called due to an urgent matter which may pose a threat to us," he started, but was cut off by Spain's hysterical crying.

"R-Roma's gone c-c-crazy," He sobbed, burying his head in his hands. "He w-won't stop t-talking about ***!" The countries gasped.

Germany nodded gravely and continued. "Today Italy tried to ***********(please fill this in with whatever you want to see)me." He paused, taking a sweeping gaze at the shell-shocked expressions on the nation's faces.

"Zat is ze problem we have come together to solve today. Let ze World Meeting begin."

As if on cue, the door to the World Meeting Hall slammed open.

XXX

Everyone turned to look at the entrance.

In stumbled a confused Italy (who had gotten out of his dress somehow), a pissed Romano and a drunken England, clinging onto the two brothers for support.

"Ve-Germany!" Italy cried, hurling towards Germany, who found himself with an armful of Italy a second later. "Today I just found myself running down the street in a dress! What's happening to me Germany?" He blubbered on and on, unaware of the sigh of relief Germany let out.

"Spain, you bastard!" Romano let go of England who somehow managed to crawl into his seat and hurled himself at the Mediterranean nation, headbutting him with the force of a bull. "What drug did you give me? I found myself running down the damn street in boxers with people all staring at me, you damn bastard! Damn you!" he swore, with Spain merely grinning widely. His Roma was back to normal. That was all that mattered then.

XXX

Germany regained his normal stoic and stern composure as he stood up, pushing a now-happy Italy back into his own seat. "Since ze problem has apparently been solved, you are all dismissed."

As the nations turned to leave, Italy's voice rang through the hall.

"By the way, what's "Smooth-talker powder"?"

The nations all froze and turned to look at England.

In the wasted nation's hands was a tube of something with "Smooth-talker powder: super-effective for creeping out the damn Axis!" written on it.

England's in some serious shit.

-End of part 6-

A/N: Phew… so long! I'm so proud of myself! R&R! Ideas on who to do next please! AND GO READ MY ONE SHOT EVEN IF IT SUCKS LIKE SHIT! Thanks!


	8. New story idea!

Hey everyone! I'm searching for a new story idea! Ok ok I know I'm being lazy, but hey, I'm doing you guys service. If you want to see a certain story being written but is too lazy or has the writer's block, or just want a certain category to have more love, feel free to post a comment! It's easy, and won't take you too long. A warning though: No M-rated requests. Also, I excel in 1-shots but I can try multiple chapters. Waiting for your response! -Ice 


End file.
